japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Sabat
Christopher Robin Sabat (born April 22, 1973) is an American voice actor, producer, ADR director, and line producer at Funimation and OkraTron 5000. Anime *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (TV) – Kaito Kubota (Eps. 6, 9, 11) *Akiba's Trip The Animation (TV) – Hardman (Ep. 2) *All Out!! (TV) – Shingo Komori *Aquarion (TV) – Military Commander (Ep. 23), Narrator (Eps. 1-2) & Shadow (Ep. 22) *Assassination Classroom (TV) – Grip (Eps. 19-20, 22) *Assassination Classroom (TV 2) – Grip (Ep. 10) *Attack on Titan (TV) – Kitz Weilmann *Attack on Titan (TV 2/2017) – Kitz Weilman (Ep. 28) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (TV) – Woerman *B'tX (TV) – Additional Voice *Baka and Test Summon the Beasts 2 (TV) – Mr. Ooshima (Ep. 7) *Baki the Grappler (TV) – Kousho (Eps. 17-18) & Toba (Eps. 19-20) *Baldr Force EXE (OVA) – Yuuya *Bamboo Blade (TV) – Dorchil (Eps. 8, 10) & Kenzaburo Ishibashi *Barakamon (TV) – Kazuyuki Sakamoto (Head Teacher) *Basilisk (TV) – Kasumi Gyobu *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) – Preview Narrator *Ben-To (TV) – Aburashin (Ep. 1) *Bikini Warriors (TV) – Boss (Ep. 7) & Narrator *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) – Skeletso *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) – Skeletso *Black Blood Brothers (TV) – Cain Warlock *Black Butler (live-action movie) – Akashi *Black Butler II (OVA) – Additional Voice *Black Butler: Book of Circus (TV) – Chlaus & Jumbo *Black Clover (TV) – Yami Sukehiro *Blassreiter (TV) – Gerd Frentzen *Blood Blockade Battlefront (TV) – Gregor Maximus (Ep. 7) *Blue Gender (TV) – Keith Bean *Blue Gender: The Warrior (movie) – Council Member C, Keith Bean, Operator & Soldier *Brothers Conflict (OVA) – Ukyo Asahina *Brothers Conflict (TV) – Ukyo Asahina *Case Closed (TV) – Craig (Eps. 28-29), Detective Shaw (Eps. 113-114), Johnny Hijikata (Eps. 108-109) & Otto (Eps. 104-105) *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) – Vodka *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (movie) – Emilio Cantore *Casshern Sins (TV) – Bolton (Ep. 9) *Castle Town Dandelion (TV) as Borscht *A Certain Magical Index (TV) as Toya Kamijo *A Certain Magical Index II (TV) as Toya Kamijo *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (TV) as Vorg (Ep 3) *Chaos Dragon (TV) as Kankoretsu *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) – Additional Voice *Classroom of the Elite (TV) as Kiyotaka's Teacher (Ep 10) *Claymore (TV) as Galk *Clockwork Planet (TV) as Vainney Halter *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (OVA) as General Gene Smilas *Code:Breaker (TV) as Rogue Supernatural *Corpse Princess: Aka (TV) as Hazama (Seven Stars) *Corpse Princess: Kuro (TV) as Hazama (Seven Stars) *D-Frag! (TV) – Additional Voice *D.Gray-man (TV) as General Cross Marian; Tap Dopp; Verne (Ep 26) *D.Gray-man Hallow (TV) as Cross Marian *Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire (TV) as Adelie *Danganronpa The Animation (TV) as Mondo Owada *Darker than Black (TV) as Clerk 2 (Ep 3); Yusuke Saito *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Yusuke Saito (Ep 3) *Date A Live (TV) as Kawagoe *Date A Live II (TV) as Kawagoe *Deadman Wonderland (TV) as Endou *Desert Punk (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Devil is a Part-Timer! (TV) as Albert *Dimension W (TV) as Kyoma Mabuchi *Divine Gate (TV) as Palamedes *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (movie) as Knight Commander *Dragon Ball (TV) as Army Robot (Ep 34); Bear Salesman (Ep 47); Blue's Captain; Bruce Lee Look-alike (Ep 20); Buyon; Colonel Silver; Construction Worker (Ep 18); General Black; Goat Painter (Ep 50); Grandpa Gohan; Inoshikacho; Jingle Village Mayor; Kami; King Piccolo; Korin; Mr. Popo; Nejishki; Nikochan's Servant; Octopus (ep 52); Piccolo Junior; Shen Long; Turtle; Yamcha *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Arcade Punk (Ep 40); Assistant Black (Ep 45); Black Smoke Dragon; Black Star Shenron; Korin (Ep 40); Moori (Ep 40); Mr. Popo; Omega Shenron; Piccolo; Porunga (Ep 40); Shenron; Vegeta; Yamcha (Eps. 40, 55, 64) *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (special) as Torga; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies as Shenron; Turtle & Yamcha *Dragon Ball Movie 2: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle as Igor; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure as Korin; Narrator; Shenron; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Movie 4: The Path to Power as Commander Black; Umigame; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Super (TV) as King Vegeta (ep 6); Vegeta; Vegito (Vegeta's Fusion) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Bubbles; Burter; Grandpa Gohan (Flashback; ep 32); Guru; Jeice; Kami; King Vegeta; Korin; Moori; Mr. Popo; Piccolo; Porunga; Recoom; Shenron; Turtle; Vegeta; Yamcha; Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV); AHO Crew (Ep 11); Black Haired Guy (Ep 76); Captain (Eps 55-56); Grandpa Gohan (Eps 1, 14); Great Ape Vegeta; Green Shirted Guy (Ep 76); Kami; King Piccolo (Ep 25); Korin; Piccolo ; Porunga (Eps 36, 51, 54); Shenron; Vegeta; Yamcha, Recoome & Vegito (Vegeta's Fusion) *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (special) as Grandpa Gohan; Vegeta; Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) as Bubbles; King Vegeta; Shenron; Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (movie 11) as Bubbles; Dr. Collie *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (movie 9) as Piccolo; Vegeta; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (movie 8) as Bubbles; King Vegeta; Piccolo; Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (movie 5) as Icarus; Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (movie 1) as Kami; Piccolo; Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) as Announcer; Gogeta; Jeice; Shenron; Vegeta; Veku *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (movie 4) as Angila ; Icarus; Kakuja; Piccolo; Shen Long ; Zeeun *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie) as Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (movie 7) as Piccolo; Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (special) as Piccolo; Turtle; Vegeta; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (movie 6) as Moori; Mr. Popo; Piccolo; Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (movie 3) as Icarus; Piccolo; Shenron; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (movie 2) as Bio-Men; Piccolo; Shenron; Turtle *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (movie 13) as Shenron; Vegeta *Drifters (TV) as Gilles de Rais *Eden of the East (TV) as Yusei Kondo (Eps 2-3) *EUREKA SEVEN AO (TV) – Additional Voice *Fairy Tail (TV) as Elfman; Elfman (Edolas); Snarl (Ep 4) *Fairy Tail (TV 2/2014) as Elfman Strauss *Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess as Elfman Strauss *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (movie) as Elfman *Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club (TV) as Gorō Sasabe *Free! Eternal Summer (TV) as Goro Sasabe *Fruits Basket (TV) as Ayame Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Alex Louis Armstrong; Mr. Armstrong (Ep 37) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Alex Louis Armstrong; Phillip Armstrong (ep 45) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) as Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Alex "Louis" Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (movie) as Alex Louis Armstrong; Train Guard *(The) Future Diary (TV) as Uchio Gasai (Eps 18, 25-26) *Ga-Rei-Zero (TV) as Kudo Kuzuno *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Leon (Ep 10) *Gangsta. (TV) as Gaston Brown (Ep 4) *Garo the Animation (TV) as Camillo (Ep 23) *Genocidal Organ (movie) as Rockwell *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (OVA) as Batou *Ghost In The Shell: The New Movie as Batou *Glass Fleet (TV) as Heizak; Potato (Ep 22) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (TV) as Inmate (Ep 25); Mount Toba; Shinogi Kosho *Gunslinger Girl (TV); Boss (eps 1-2); Pietro Fermi (Eps 10-11) *Haganai NEXT (TV) as Koyomi Fujioka (Ep 2) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV); Target Practice Store Owner (Ep 8) *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Zero (Eps 3, 9) *Hell Girl (TV) as Director (ep 20); Goro Suetsugu (Ep 22) *Hero Tales (TV) – Additional Voice *Heroic Age (TV) as Karkinos Rucan *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) as King Andragoras *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (TV) as Andragoras III *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Rome *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as Rome *Hetalia World Series (TV) as Rome *High School DxD (TV) as Sacred Gear/Ddraig *High School DxD BorN (TV) as Ddraig *High School DxD New (TV) as Ddraig *Hyōka (TV) – Additional Voice *In Another World With My Smartphone (TV) as Alfred; Alfred Urnea Ortflinde *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Kyouichi Sudou (Eps 5-6) *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) as Kyouichi Sudou *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) as Kyouichi Sudou *Izetta: The Last Witch (TV) as Baer (Ep 3) *Joker Game (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep 4) *Jormungand (TV) as Maestro (Eps 3-4) *Jyu-Oh-Sei (TV) as Yuuki (Ep 6) *Kamisama Kiss 2 (TV 2) – Additional Voice *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Ryuya Kazamaki (Eps 1-4) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Shio Sakaki *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Chevalier D'Autrich; Dextera (2nd voice); Secretary *Kino no Tabi - the Beautiful World- the Animated Series (TV) as Riku *Kodocha (TV) as Naru Naru *Laughing Under the Clouds (TV) as Seiichirō Takamine *(The) Legend of the Legendary Heroes (TV) as Rahel Miller *Level E (TV) as Renzo Edogawa *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Captain Shinobu Igarashi *Lupin III: Crisis in Tokyo (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Dead or Alive (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Dragon of Doom (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (TV) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Voyage to Danger (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus (TV) as Hideki Hebiyama (Ep 4) *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Construction Worker (Ep 12); Deformed One (Ep 12); Man A (eps 10-11); Person on Bike (Ep 13) *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (TV) as Kobayashi's Boss (Ep 5) *Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON (TV) as Lute's Father *MoonPhase (TV) as Vargas *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Koro's Father (Ep 7) *Mushishi (live-action movie) – Additional Voice *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Masa *My First Girlfriend is a Gal (TV) as Junichi (Fusion) (Ep 5) *My Hero Academia (TV) as All-Might *My Hero Academia (TV 2) as All-Might *Nabari no Ou (TV) as Kannuki (Eps 13-15) *Nanbaka (ONA) as Enki (Ep 16) *Negima! (TV) as Demon King (ep 26); Devil (Ep 23) *Negima!? (TV) as Narrator *Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) as Fujikido Kenji/Ninja Slayer *Nobunagun (TV) as Robert Capa/Annus *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) as Tenbe Mimasaka (Eps 23-24) *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (TV) as Kumada (Ep 1) *One Piece (TV) as Drip (Fake Sanji); Jigoro; Minamoto-san; Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film Gold (movie) as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10) as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film Z (movie) as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Jidaigeki Special: Luffy Oyabun Torimonocho as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Heart of Gold (special) as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Roronoa Zoro *One Punch Man (TV) as Vaccine Man (Ep 1) *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Hajan *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Ritsu Kasanoda (Eps 22-23) *Overlord (TV) *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (TV) as Janus North (Eps 8, 10, 12) *Panty & Stocking in Sanitarybox (OVA) as Garterbelt *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (TV) as Garterbelt *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Randy *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Cliff (Ep 46) *Psycho-Pass 2 (TV) as Sakuya Togane *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (TV) as Martinet *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Holgren (Ep 13) *Red Data Girl (TV) as Mimura (Ep 7) *Restaurant to Another World (TV) as Master *(The) Rolling Girls (TV) as Akogi *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Cerimon *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Kotsubo Okuto *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Kostubo Okuto *RWBY (U.S. ONA) as Dr. Watts *Sakura Quest (TV) as Iwao Midorikawa (Ep 19) *Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (OAV) as Bartender *Samurai 7 (TV) as Kikuchiyo *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Yappy (Eps 5, 12) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Conductor *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Announcer (Ep 10); Deviltusk (Ep 24); Emcee (Ep 19); Mikoto's Father (Ep 17); Yoshimoto (Ep 21) *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV 2) as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings: The Last Party (movie) as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (TV) as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (TV) as Tenri Hiragi *Servamp (TV) as Jeje *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Giroro *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) as Behemoth *Shiki (TV) as Hasegawa *SHIMONETA: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn’t Exist (TV) as *Black Base (Ep 12); Narrator *Shin chan (TV) as Announcer; Mr. K; Yonro *Shomin Sample (TV) – Additional Voice *Shōnen Maid (TV) as Bearded Baron (Ep 4) *Show By Rock!! (TV) as Rom *Show By Rock!!# (TV 2/2016) as Rom *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV) as Haruka *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Haruka *Solty Rei (TV) as Roy Revant *Soul Eater (TV) as Eibon *Space Dandy (TV) – Additional Voice *Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) as Isaac (Ep 4) *Space Patrol Luluco (TV) as Inferno Cop (Ep 11) *Speed Grapher (TV) as Tatsumi Saiga *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Marlheit (Eps 4-6) *Spiral (TV) as Kiyotaka Narumi *Steins;Gate (TV) as Yugo "Braun" Tennoji *Steins;Gate: The Movie - Load Region of Déjà Vu as Yugo "Braun" Tennoji *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Bridge Captain (Ep 3) *Strike Witches (TV) as Radio Announcer (Ep 6) *Strike Witches 2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Summer Wars (movie) as Katsuhiko Jinnouchi *Taboo Tattoo (TV) as Colonel Sanders *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (movie) as Niren Fedrok *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (OVA) as Naua Flan *To (OAV) as Space Terrorist Leader (Elliptical Orbit) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV) as Jason/Yamori *Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) as Yakumo Oomori *Tokyo Ravens (TV) as Kakugyouki *Toriko (TV) as Uumen Umeda *(The) Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Black Knight (ep 1); Door (Ep 5) *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) as Power Plant Worker *Trinity Blood (TV) as Father Tres Iques; Janissary B (Ep 15) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OVA) as Kurogane *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Kurogane's Father (Ep 40) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OVA) as Kurogane *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (TV) – Additional Voice *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as Zak *(The) Vision of Escaflowne (TV) as Plaktu (Funimation); Zongi (Funimation) *We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky (TV) as Martinez *WorldEnd (TV) as Limeskin *xxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Collector G *Yona of the Dawn (TV) as Son Hak *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Kazuma Kuwabara *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) as Black Black Club Member (Ep 53); Detective (Ep 74); Doctor (Ep 73); Gama; Kairen (Ep 66); Kuwabara; Raizen *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Kazuma Kuwabara *Yuri!!! on Ice (TV) as Christophe Giacometti *Black Cat (TV) as Zagine Axeloake *Blue Gender (TV) – Additional Voice *Burst Angel (TV) as Azuma Iriki *Dragon Ball Super (TV) as Bubbles; Korin; Piccolo; Shenron (4 episodes); Super Shenron (eps 41, 76); Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Bubbles; Piccolo; Recoome; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV 2) as Bubbles; Korin; Piccolo; Porunga (3 episodes); Shenron; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) as Piccolo; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming (movie 10) as Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie) as Piccolo; Shenron *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Gio *ēlDLIVE (TV) as Belalugo (Ep 6) *MoonPhase (TV) – Additional Voice *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) *School Rumble (TV) – Additional Voice *Show By Rock!! Short!! (TV) as Rom *Shuffle! (TV) – Additional Voice *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as Kurogane *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Kurogane Anime Films Video Games *Freedom Planet 2 – Sergeant Askal *Orcs Must Die! Unchained – Bloodspike *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Vegito, Gogeta, Omega Shenron, Vegeta Great Ape, Shenron & Guru *Battleborn – Rath & Attikus *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Vegito, Gogeta, Vegeta Saiyan Ape & Shenron *Borderlands The Pre-Sequel! – Dr. Torres *Smite – Anhur, Moonlight Love Rabbit, Fenrir, Geb, He Bo, He Bro, Infinity Wave He Bo & Zeus *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Vegito & Hirudegarn *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct – Ahmad, Farran & Emergency Broadcast System *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegeta Saiyan Ape, Yamcha & Vegito *Borderlands 2 – Innuendobot 5000 *Tribes: Ascend – Blood Eagle Leader *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegito, Gogeta, Recoome, Omega Shenron, Vegeta Saiyan Ape, Hirudegarn, Black Star Shenron, Shenron, Porunga & Grandpa Gohan *Orcs Must Die! – Paladin *Ms. Splosion Man – Star *Duke Nukem Forever – Talk Show Host *Duke Nukem: Critical Mass – Dr. Proton *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Garland *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Gogeta, Recoome, Yamcha, Salza, Hatchiyack, Shenron & Porunga *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gogeta, Vegito & Recoome *Comic Jumper The Adventures of Captain Smiley – Captain Smiley, Star & Mr. Meatenstein *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Yamcha, Staff Officer Black & Grandpa Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta, Vegito, Gogeta, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice & Shenron *Borderlands – Sledge *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Yamcha, Grandpa Gohan, Shenron, Staff Officer Black, Colonel Silver, Fortuneteller Baba, Korin, King Piccolo & Buyon *Dissidia Final Fantasy – Garland *Splosion Man – Mr. Meatenstein *Lux-Pain – Liu Yee *The Maw – The Maw *The Last Remnant – Conqueror *Iron Chef America Supreme Cuisine – Bobby Bianco & Jian Gui *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Gogeta, Yamcha, Omega Shenron, Recoome, Shenron, Porunga & Bubbles *Dragon Ball Origins – Yamcha, Grandpa Gohan & Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha & Recoome *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Roronoa Zoro, Evil Guardian, Evil Master Beast *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Black Star Shenron, Burter, Gogeta, Grandpa Gohan, Jeice, King Piccolo, King Vegeta, Omega Shenron, Porunga Recoome, Salza, Zarbon, Shenron, Vegeta Saiyan Ape, Vegito & Yamcha *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption – Rundas *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito & Gogeta *Fullmetal Alchemist Dual Sympathy – Alex Louis Armstrong *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Gogeta, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Grandpa Gowan, Vegeta Saiyan Ape, Salza, Shenron & Korin *Super Dragon Ball Z – Vegeta, Piccolo, King Piccolo & Shenron *Time Crisis 4 – William Rush *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito & Gogeta *Aeon Flux – Dietz & Soldiers *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Gogeta, Yamcha, Mr. Popo, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter & Jeice *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Alex Louis Armstrong *Spikeout Battle Streets – Void & Tenshin *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Vegeta, Piccolo, Recoome, Jeice, Soba & Yamcha *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel – Alex Louis Armstrong *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegito, Gogeta, Recoome, Omega Shenron, Kami, Mr. Popo, Korin, Guru & Bubbles *BloodRayne 2 – Slezz *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Kazuma Kuwabara & Gama *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Vegeta & Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Yamcha, Tiencha, Recoome & Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Kami, Mr. Popo, Porunga, Shenron & Vegeta Saiyan Ape *Case Closed The Mirapolis Investigation – Jack Chase Quotes Knownable Roles Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS